


Heartlines

by slowjaems



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowjaems/pseuds/slowjaems
Summary: Mark has only experienced two types of hurt in his life, the first is loss. The second begins on a warm summer night that he could never erase from his memory.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Heartlines

Mark has only experienced two types of hurt in his life. The first is the death of his parents. The last great war among packs had left the Northern packs with fatal losses. Mark’s pack, though furthest up North, had been ransacked and destroyed in one of the bloodiest nights the war had seen. Mark’s last memory of his parents is them urging him to go with the alpha Johnny, who had been in charge of the pups at that time. Mark had fell in line with the other pups, frightened and moving only on adrenaline. There had been no goodbyes, or an _I love you_ , just a pitch-black night illuminated by flames and the thick smog of smoke.

The only confirmation he gets that his mother and father are no more are a torn patch of cloth from his mother’s dress and a sympathetic hug from Doyoung after the hunters return from their old camp. It happens so quickly that Mark doesn’t cry with the other pups at the grieving ceremony. Instead, he stares off into the distance and wonders what to make about the quickness of life. That winter had been the coldest and the hungriest for their pack, roaming aimlessly in the Northern mountains with no place to rest. Eventually, they wandered their way down South. Approaching the Southern border had been a danger in itself. The South had refused to partake in the war, making it unclear where their alliances stood.

But when Johnny, desperate and now one of the oldest members of their pack, had demanded a meeting with one of the most prominent alphas of the South, his request had been granted. They had stumbled into the Southern camp malnourished, bruised, and exhausted. Mark remembered how insecure he had felt. The Southern pack’s pups had looked like royalty. Their skin was oiled lightly, jewels were clasped tightly around their necks and wrists, and their cheeks were full, appearing soft in the moonlight. Mark had expected them to look down on him and his pack. Instead, the pups and even the older wolves seemed to peer at them in curiosity, offering hesitant smiles and faint nods.

The only intimidating wolf there seemed to be the pack leader. The Southern alpha reminded Mark of the giant trees he would see in the summertime. The man towered over even Johnny, who was forced to look up at the elder’s face as they spoke. The older man spoke in a low tone, with the same accent as the other Southern wolves. Despite his larger stature, he was soft spoken and welcoming. He also seemed to have an issue of his own that he wanted solved quickly as he had urged Johnny into a tent with their pack’s elders rather quickly.

Mark had been left to sit in a semi-circle with the rest of his pack’s pups. Mark had been resting against a tree stump when he had felt another presence beside him. He had slowly opened his eyes to find a Southern pup resting their head on the stump as well, staring directly at him. The brunet pup’s eyes radiated warmth, his smile revealed a row of bright, white teeth, and his neck glistened with oil that smelled strongly of Eucalyptus that had made Mark blink blearily over at him.

“Hi!” The pup had greeted with a bright smile. “I’m Jaemin.”

“I’m Mark.” Mark had replied quietly.

Jaemin didn’t have a Southern accent. But he clearly belonged to the Southern pack.

“What are Northern wolves doing all the way down here?” The brunet had asked, clearly able to pick up on their accents just as quickly as Mark had noted his lack of.

Mark had hesitated, suddenly feeling the weight of it all hit him. The death of his parents, the destruction of his childhood camp… He would never return to that place or see those same people again. The reality had caught him like a phantom, latching onto his back. He sagged against the tree stump even more, feeling heavy and even more exhausted.

“Our camp was attacked and ransacked.” Had been his quiet answer as his eyes drifted towards the melting snow, “We have nothing left to go back to.”

Silence fell between them then. Jaemin’s eyes had taken on a somber look, not of someone who regretted asking their question, but of someone who had no ability to change or fix things. He doesn’t say he’s sorry and Mark is immensely relieved because of it. He already felt pathetic. Sometimes the sympathy of others made it worse. Sometimes “I’m sorry” did nothing to make him feel better. He had been glad when Jaemin had opted to change the subject instead.

“Would you like to eat with us?” The brunet had asked before presenting a loaf of bread from his pocket. He’d torn it apart and practically shoved it in Mark’s hand with an eager look, “The hunters did really well despite it being winter. So, no worries, we have enough to feed everyone. And you have to try our bread! It’s the best in the entire continent.”

Mark had stared back and forth between Jaemin’s bright smile and the soft bread in his hands. It seemed that in the time of their short conversation, the rest of the Southern camp had set up the fireplace and bowls filled high with meats, soups, and bread surrounded them. They wasted no time in passing out food to the Northern pups and elders, encouraging them with warm smiles and gentle laughter. It was no secret that, despite being the closest thing to royalty among wolves, the Southern packs were known for their hospitality and kindness. Mark had felt some of the heaviness of loss, grief, and hunger fade with each slice of bread and bowl of soup and meat from Jaemin.

The Southern pup hadn’t lied. The bread had been the best Mark had tasted in their continent. It was sweet and fluffy, fitting for a pup’s taste. After Mark’s fifth slice, Jaemin had proudly informed the Northern pup that he had made the bread and had helped make most of their meal as well. He had learned that the brunet was an apprentice cook for the Southern camp, and that when he finally presented, he would take on a leadership role in the culinary group.

His smile had widened each time Mark finished a bowl of soup or a piece of meat, and he had even joked that when they became older, if they were fated, Mark could enjoy his cooking every day. Mark found that he wouldn’t mind such a fate. Jaemin was kind, understanding, and he possessed a beauty that surprised Mark each time he looked at the other boy.

In the North, eating had been mostly silent. The pack would enjoy their meal with a certain quietness. But the Southern pack was quite loud and lively. The elders told many stories with exaggerated movements while the pups ran about with rambunctious laughter, playing games that they seemed to have picked up from watching human children. Mark quickly found himself drawn in. The Southern pack felt warm and safe. He didn’t want to leave and return to the cold, hungry, emptiness of homelessness.

After the meal, the two packs began to clean together. Mark had found himself beginning to grow anxious. The Southern pack was already large enough. Surely they didn’t have time or room to make way for Mark’s broken pack. But before his anxiety could grow, the Southern alpha and Johnny had emerged from the tent. The Southern alpha had looked satisfied and much less intimidating while Johnny had seemed dazed but relieved. After Johnny appeared a boy of similar stature, his brunet hair held a slight curl and his smile was soft, revealing dimples. The Southern alpha had announced that Johnny was fated to the boy, named Jaehyun, the Southern alpha’s son and Johnny’s new mate. The mating meant uniting the Southern and Northern pack along with the union of their future leaders.

As it turned out, the Southern alpha’s dilemma had been his oldest son who had presented as a beta and not the alpha his father had expected he would be. His savior came in the form of Johnny, whose presence at the Southern camp had woken Jaehyun from his sleep. Apparently, he’d barged into their meeting with a restlessness that his father quickly realized as a solution for them both. Jaehyun had a mate that would keep him safe and take on his role as the leader of their pack when the time came, and the Northern pack would be saved from further aimless roaming around the continent.

The weight that had pulled at him earlier had flooded away from Mark almost instantly. But he had also been distracted by the Southern alpha’s immediate disappearance after the announcement, so much that he failed to join in on the cheering and howling of the Southern and Northern pack as Johnny and Jaehyun had shyly attempted to pretend that each other didn’t exist despite their flushed faces and restlessness by simply standing beside each other. Jaemin had noticed Mark frowning after the Southern alpha. The brunet had informed him that the alpha had gone off to take care of his youngest son. Jaemin had said that the pup had been sick since birth, battling the same illness that had taken the Southern alpha’s own mate.

Mark had been curious about the pup but when Doyoung had come rushing towards him, pulling him into a tight hug filled with relief at finding a home, the only thing he could do was close his eyes and allow himself to feel the light as it began to flood him.

_____

That spring, once the snow had melted and the forest began to come alive once more, the Southern alpha died peacefully in his sleep. To the Northern pack members, it had seemed sudden. But none of the Southern pack members had seemed the slightest bit surprised or caught off guard, not even Jaehyun who had calmly informed the pups of his father’s death later that afternoon. Johnny had seemed somewhat somber after the news, as he had grown to admire the Southern alpha, despite their alpha statuses that kept them somewhat distanced from each other. Even Mark was sure he would miss the Southern alpha’s presence at the pup’s early morning run, lingering in the shadows where he kept them safe, and the amusement he felt watching the man sneak bread before mealtime because even he couldn’t resist the sweet treat. But he’d had faith that Johnny would prove to be just as understanding, kind, and strong of a leader in the older man’s place. 

The Southern alpha’s funeral is held on a warm spring night. The elder’s council that ruled the Southern pack had decided to cremate their deceased leader with the hopes of leading him to the afterlife. Jaehyun had stared at his father’s burning body with a certain acceptance and Mark was left to wonder if the older man had also suffered from the same illness that had plagued his mate and still ate away at his youngest son. The youngest son himself had been seated beside Jaehyun, a smaller mahogany wolf with vibrant brown eyes.

It was Mark’s first time seeing the Southern alpha’s youngest son in his many months at the Southern camp. He found himself drawn towards the other pup, even as its shoulders shook, and its eyes grew damp. It seemed to be unable to hold its pain in and soon an anguished howl had filled the night before the pup had taken off into the forest. Jaehyun had been quick to follow his brother and Johnny had hesitated before following his mate in search of the pup. The rest of the funeral had been spent in a fragile silence and that night, the mahogany wolf’s anguished howl played in Mark’s head like a record, lulling him off into a troubled slumber.

_____

Johnny fits into the old alpha’s place almost perfectly. Everyone, old and young, respected his newfound role as pack leader. He respected the elder’s opinions, was welcoming, entertaining, and understanding, and the pups adored him. Jaehyun seemed to be a fitting mate for the leader. He was kind and sweet, and also one of the greatest hunters among both the Northern and Southern wolves. It was custom for the pack leader’s mate to be limited to their tent with no duties but to serve the alpha. But both Jaehyun and Johnny seemed to disagree with the tradition.

Jaehyun often led the pack’s hunts, but Johnny could still be seen lingering behind him as a precaution. Even Doyoung had found his place as the pup’s caretaker and he had even found a mate in the Southern pack’s pup caretaker, a beta named Taeyong that was easily worried and prone to fussing over the pups despite them nearing adulthood. Mark’s favorite time of day is early morning with the sunlight peeking through the trees and the wind blowing through his coat as he listens to the breathing of the other pups and the mated couple’s bickering.

“You can’t baby them forever.” Doyoung tells Taeyong who huffs in response, “Not when they’ll presenting before the end of this summer.”

“That just means that they need to be pups while they still can.” The other beta responds and Mark snorts in amusement, imagining Doyoung in his human form, rolling his eyes at his mate.

But before the argument can continue, everyone found themselves caught off guard by a figure suddenly dashing to the front of the ranks. Mark catches sight of mahogany hair racing past him, and he feels his heart rate spike. It was the Southern alpha’s youngest son. The realization makes him pick up his own pace. Usually, he was content to the pace of the middle of the ranks. But that day he found himself rushing after the other pup. He watches the mahogany wolf run past Taeyong and Doyoung, but the younger doesn’t make it far before Taeyong dashes forward, snapping his teeth around the mahogany wolf’s neck in a harmless hold. The pup struggles uselessly as the rest of the pups and Doyoung slow their pace to a stop.

“Donghyuck, _what_ are you doing?” Doyoung demands once Taeyong has dropped the pup from his mouth. Mark is sure he’s never seen the light-haired wolf this upset. Usually, Taeyong was patient because he knew the pups could be playful and obnoxious at times, but he was sure the light haired wolfs glaring stemmed mostly from his concern for the pup, whose name Mark realizes he’s finally learned.

_Donghyuck_.

He wouldn’t forget it, especially not when the mahogany would seemed to be shaking slightly but was still intent on quickly jumping to his feet.

“What every pup does at this time of day, having my morning run.” Donghyuck replies, moving around rather impatiently, “Can we go now?”

“Every pup also does not have a fever right now.” Doyoung tells him with a pointed look before he sighs, “Go back to the healer’s tent before he notices you’re gone and Jaehyun sends out an entire search party.”

Donghyuck doesn’t seemed phased by the elder’s words. He appeared ready to protest but then Mark watches as his muscles tremble slightly before he sags in exhaustion, suddenly weak and dizzy. Mark isn’t sure why but suddenly there was a tight pulling in his own stomach, making him feel somewhat pained as well. But he figures it must be his nerves, especially when Taeyong turns to him suddenly.

“Mark, please escort Donghyuck back to the healer’s tent.” The light-haired beta requests with a worried look, “Quickly but carefully. His fever is severe.”

Mark quickly breaks free from the ranks to approach Donghyuck with an eagerness that he barely acknowledges. The mahogany wolf seems to have managed a grip on his pain enough to huff at the two older wolves before turning and storming off in the direction of their camp. Mark follows behind, unsure of what to do or say. The other pup seemed intent on showing strength even in the face of his own weakness. Mark found it somewhat admirable, and it made him even more drawn to the other wolf. He’s so caught up in the way the mahogany fades on the other wolf's fur that he misses the way the other pup slows down slightly until Donghyuck stops entirely.

“I-I can’t walk anymore.” He admits quietly before swaying.

Mark is quick to step forward and catch him. But he soon realizes that there wasn’t another wolf leaning against his fur but instead, Donghyuck had reverted back to his original form. Mark found himself staring intently at the other boy’s flushed skin, the slight curl to his hair, and the delicate lining of his facial features. He realizes with embarrassment that he would have stared even longer had Donghyuck not trembled suddenly, reminding him of the situation at hand. He knows that carrying the boy in his wolf form would make things easier for them both. But for some reason, he wanted to be closer without his fur getting in the way of things. So, he reverts to his original form as well, hauls the other boy on his back, and begins the rest of the short distance back to the camp. He thinks Donghyuck has briefly been put out by his fever but then he feels a faint puff of breath of his neck that makes him shiver.

“Are all Northerners this quiet?” The Southern pup murmurs. Mark isn’t sure what to say in response, and Donghyuck scoffs. “You could at least tell me your name.”

“It’s Mark.” Mark tells him finally. There’s silence, minus the faint chirping of birds when he feels that faint breath against his neck once more.

“ _Mark_ ” Donghyuck mutters quietly against his neck and Mark isn’t sure why it makes his stomach twist.

He nearly trips over a tree branch, making the boy his back snort tiredly in amusement. Then he feels the fluttering of Donghyuck’s eyelashes before the brunet’s fever lulls him into unconsciousness once more. With the brunet’s curls tickling his neck, Mark quickens his pace and before he knows it, he’s maneuvering through the thicket of trees just before the camp comes into view. He heads in the directions of the healer’s tent to already find Yuta standing outside, arms crossed with a frustrated look. But at the sight of the two pups, he looks visibly relieved.

“Thank you for returning him, Mark.” Yuta says, shaking his head, “Sometimes I forget I’m dealing with a master escape artist.”

“Will he be okay?” Mark asks as he follows the older man into the tent. The healing tent always felt relaxing with the scent of lavender and Yuta’s gentle smile.

“The fever is the less severe of his symptoms.” The older man informs him, “He’ll most likely be out all day, but he should be fine.”

Mark frowns as Yuta lifts Donghyuck from his back to gently place the brunet on one of the many cots. Not only did the loss of the brunet’s warmth leave him feeling empty but he realized then that he didn’t know much about the other pup’s illness. He had watched the fever drain Donghyuck of all of his strength and energy to the point of unconsciousness. But Yuta’s words had implied that it was much worse than Mark was able to imagine, a thought that suddenly filled him with dread for reasons he didn’t understand. He also doesn’t understand why he finds himself plopping down on the chair beside Donghyuck’s cot. But he still makes himself comfortable.

“Oh. You’re staying?” Yuta raises a brow when he sees him before he smiles warmly, “Donghyuck’s fever won’t die down until tomorrow. But I’m sure he’ll be happy to have some company.”

Mark’s face flushes and Yuta laughs, grabbing his pouch before leaving for his daily task of searching for herbs to make medicine. Once he’s alone, Mark’s eyes immediately land on the boy before him. Donghyuck’s eyebrows were furrowed, and he trembled with each breath, but his eyes remained shut. It was only when the other pup began to whimper faintly that Mark instantly decided he hated hearing Donghyuck in pain. Before he knows it, he’s reaching over and grabbing the other boy’s hand. Surprisingly, Donghyuck’s whimpers fall silent, and his trembling lessens. The sight makes Mark sigh with relief, resting his head against the brunet’s cot. It doesn’t take long for the early morning run and worry for the other boy to catch up to him. Mark drifts off quietly in the comfort of the warmth beside him.

_____

When Mark awakes, the first thing he notices are the candles illuminating the tent signaling that it was past nightfall. He quickly looks over to check on Donghyuck. The brunet was still in his fever-induced haze. The tent was empty minus the two pups. He figures Yuta had gone off for a late dinner. He blinks blearily before the sound of footsteps and two familiar scents make him perk up.

“Mark?” Johnny raises a brow at him as he enters, followed quickly by Jaehyun. The alpha’s mate steps past him to approach his brother’s cot, giving Mark a questioning look as well.

“Doyoung and Taeyong told us what happened. I don’t know how he can be so stubborn even like this.” Jaehyun mutters as he reaches over to feel his brother’s forehead. He shakes his head at the warmth before glancing at Mark, “But Yuta said you stayed by his side the entire time. Thank you for keeping him company. It means more than you know.”

Jaehyun’s smile seems to hold something deeper than Mark is able to understand. Johnny seems to sense this because he’s quick to usher the pup out of the tent.

“You must be tired after staying here all day, and your big day is coming up soon.” The alpha says, placing hands on Mark’s shoulder to guide him outside, “Go get some rest, kid.”

Mark nods, too tired to try and make sense of the mated couple’s strange behavior. He mutters a quiet goodnight before setting off in the direction of the pup’s tent with the hope that he wouldn’t oversleep and be late for tomorrow’s early morning run.

_____

Mark’s first friend in the Southern camp is Jaemin. They share the same tent on the pup’s side of the camp. Jaemin, despite his lack of a Southern accent, makes no move to speak about his past life or where he might have come from and Mark isn’t bold enough to ask. But it’s easy to overlook because Jaemin is sweet, hospitable, and hardworking, the perfect Southern wolf. He brings Mark armfuls of bread and leftover meat from dinner because months of wandering had left the Northern wolf on the thin side. Jaemin was also affectionate and seemed to have a craving for physical touch. Mark became used to the other boy rolling over in the middle of the night and huddling close to him to cuddle. But the simple action quickly became confusing when Mark found his thoughts drifting to Donghyuck and what it had been like being close to the brunet. With Jaemin, Mark could remain calm and relaxed, but with Donghyuck, Mark felt somewhat panicked and unsure, and even then, he had welcomed the feeling.

Mark’s next friend in the Southern pack was one of the best hunters among the pups. It had been said by many that he would eventually follow Jaehyun’s footsteps once he presented and become one of the best among both packs. Jeno had saved Mark from nearly being mauled by two bears in the forest on his first hunt. Though he was a skilled fighter, Jeno could be shy at times. Mark had tried to introduce the white-haired wolf to Jaemin but every time the brunet appeared, Jeno would quickly excuse himself or even run away. Jaemin had found his behavior to be hurtful, he would pout and whine to Mark, wondering how Jeno could hate him. But after some time, Mark began to notice that Jeno was always closer to Jaemin than he let on. During their morning runs, he seemed to stay back to keep an eye on Jaemin despite being fast enough to take the lead. At mealtimes, Mark would often find Jeno not too far from Jaemin, watching the brunet laugh and play with the other pups with a certain gentleness in his gaze. Mark had been sure that eventually the white-haired wolf would come around, and he does. At first, Jeno stutters and trips in Jaemin’s presence but soon the pair quickly become attached, and Mark could barely see one without the other.

Donghyuck’s fever had remained for weeks, quickly developing into other symptoms that left him in the healer’s tent for longer than expected. Mark is aware that he doesn’t know the brunet that well but after a distracted morning run, he decides a quick trip to the tent can’t hurt. He had felt restless and anxious, and he knew the only way to calm down would be to see the brunet. But his excitement that had grown on his way to the tent had quickly gave in to disappointment at what he saw inside. Donghyuck was in the same cot, face flushed, though he appeared to be much better, a sight that instantly relieved Mark’s restlessness.

But it was the person holding Donghyuck’s hand that sent an uncomfortable pressure stirring inside Mark. The mystery boy had dark hair and sharp features. He kept his grip on Donghyuck’s hand though his other hand often roamed to the brunet’s forehead or his wild curls. Mark’s only relief from the discomfort growing in the pit of his gut was the fact that the pair seemed to be bickering the entire time and that when Donghyuck finally noticed him, he introduced the other boy as Renjun, his best friend.

“Oh, you’re a Northern wolf.” Renjun had been able to tell, just by looking at him. The dark-haired boy seemed somewhat disappointed, “And you’ve seen Hyuck more than twice in your lifetime, that’s more than most Southern wolves can claim.”

Donghyuck had quickly shushed his friend but the brunet had just shrugged him off. Like Jaemin, Renjun’s accent quickly caught Mark’s accent. It was Southern but it seemed unnatural, something that Donghyuck seemed to tease him about often. But Mark couldn’t quite place where the other pup could be from. He seemed to possess traits that did not belong to a specific pack but rather to Renjun himself. He was outspoken and he seemed to like bickering with Donghyuck and then cuddling with him the next minute. But it was the brunet’s words that stuck with Mark. It seemed that they were true.

Donghyuck seemed to be like a well-known shadow among the Southern pack. Everyone knew of his existence, but it was rare to see him in person. At times it felt that Donghyuck only existed to Mark, Renjun, and eventually Jaemin and Jeno. The five quickly became close. Often times, it was just Mark, Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno, but on the rare occasion that Donghyuck wasn’t confined to the healer’s tent or his personal one, they would spend the entire day together. During the morning run, sneaking off while hunting, and laughing loudly as they threw bits of bread at each other over the fire at mealtime, they always found each other. Mark had felt lonely in the North, as the Northern pack's pups were few. But his new friends had quickly filled in the gaps and suddenly he felt whole and full.

But mostly he often found himself focused on Donghyuck. They would bicker because, as it turned out, they were opposites. But Mark felt a bit of a thrill when their teasing would end in the two wolf pups play fighting in the creek or with Mark chasing Donghyuck through the woods. Sometimes, even outside of Renjun and the others, it felt like Donghyuck only existed to him. But he realized he found comfort and even took pride in the thought, something that confused him more than anything else.

He spends most of the summer wrestling with Donghyuck by the creek, eating enough of Jaemin’s signature bread to make himself sick, and sleeping by the fire cuddled up next to Jeno and Renjun. Before they knew it, the moment they had been both dreading and anticipating had come. It’s on a warm summer night when Doyoung and Taeyong gather the pups around the fire. The younger wolves are restless and excited, and they only calm down at the sight of their leader, Johnny, and his mate, Jaehyun. Mark was disappointed not to see Donghyuck beside his brother, but he soon found himself furrowing his brows in confusion when Jaehyun glances at him and gives a vague smile. But then, Johnny was speaking, and he was quick to listen.

“So, tomorrow night is the moment you all have been waiting for. It’s time for you to present.” The alpha announces. The younger wolves immediately begin talking excitedly, anxious and restless. But they’re soon silenced by a sharp look from Doyoung. Johnny just smiles, muttering that they’re cute with a fond look before he continues, “We will head to the grounds early tomorrow morning and we should be there by evening. Remember, the grounds are neutral territory. You can play with the pups from the other packs if you want, just try to avoid speaking to the older wolves. You should present by nightfall. What you present as doesn’t define you. There’s a role for everyone in the pack.”

“So, please get some rest. We will see you bright and early tomorrow morning.” Jaehyun concludes with a warm smile.

The pups bid the pair a goodnight in a chorus of excited voices that make Taeyong sigh sadly. Doyoung informs them that they’ll have to return to their tents soon. Mark wanders back to the rest of his friends, plopping down on the ground before the fire in a daze. Jaemin rests his head in his lap and Mark finds comfort in threading his fingers through the brunet’s hair. Jeno is staring at the crackling flames with a distant look and Renjun is staring up at the moon.

“I guess everything changes tomorrow night.” Jaemin whispers and though they all remain silent, it was clear that they agreed.

It was a moment that every wolf anticipated, one that would define their role in life for good. Tomorrow night, Mark and the others would present. Mark has only experienced two types of hurt in his life, the first is losing his parents. The second begins on a warm summer night that he could never erase from his memory. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Just to clarify:
> 
> \- the wolves only eat bread and soups when in human form; it's more so just for the taste/like a snack   
> \- the continent is divided by North, South, East, and West; each side has multiple packs but then there are the larger ones that take up most of the region like Donghyuck's pack being the most important in the South   
> \- the rest of NCT will make an appearance +play important roles too   
> \- this is gonna get pretty angsty at some point
> 
> Any support is appreciated ♡


End file.
